<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater by Skye_UwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197342">Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU'>Skye_UwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Shirabu Kenjirou (mentioned) - Freeform, Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsun has to leave. But Makki kinda will miss him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ai only one more left, let's go. Anyways it's for @Matsuhanaweeks on Twitter. It's for the prompt can I borrow your sweater. it smells like you'. Was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy reading. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Makki, stop whining,” Matsun complained, trying to stand up. “Won't you miss me?” Now it was my turn to whine. “I will.” I pulled him even closer. “But I'm literally coming back in three days. You will be alone for two nights. And in the daytime, you can stay at Iwaizumis'.” </p><p>I looked around at my house. That started to become more and more our house, as often as Issei stayed. I kissed his cheek. The bell rang. “I have to...” “Can...can I borrow your sweater?” He looked at me. “Please? It smells like you. I will miss you. Like really bad. And one sweater... would make it better.” He rolled his eyes. “Open the door then, Heather” </p><p>I nod and did what he said. “Oh, you have to be Hanamakki. Nice to meet you.” I let my glance wander over Issei's incredible attractive co-worker. “Nice to meet you too.” </p><p>Matsun came to us. “I put it on the couch.” He said, nodding at the guy. “That's by the way Shirabu. I told you about him, right?” I nod. He passed by, bro-hugging Shirabu. He then turned around and softly pulled my chin up to kiss me. “Don't worry,” he whispered, “Shirabu could never stand a chance against you.” He then left with Shirabu by his side. </p><p>I closed the door. I spent the rest of the day watching Netflix, and bet that all I wore was Matsuns Sweater.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>